Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspended ceiling system having ceiling panels, T-bar shaped beams (ceiling runners) joined to create a grid, and clips which can be attached to the grid for holding the ceiling panels thereto. Advantageously, the clips of the present invention allow the easy removal of the ceiling panels. In addition to this, the clips can also be easily attached to or removed from the grid.
Systems of suspended ceiling panels have been popular for both commercial and residential buildings. These systems allow the installation of a ceiling which can be acoustically absorbent and is aesthetically pleasing. These ceiling systems, moreover, can be quickly and easily installed. The ceiling systems are particularly desired for hiding pipes, wiring, and duct systems that are common in many buildings.
Suspension ceilings having a variety of different features directed to the attachment of ceiling panels to a ceiling grid have been developed. One suspension ceiling system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,064. This system combines snap-up pans and lay-in panels. The system includes runners formed with channels formed by opposed lateral flanges, depending side walls and inturned lips. Yet another system is described by U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,483 which requires a channel bar and clips which are inserted into the channel of the channel bar. The clips are attached to building panels which are thereby held to the channel bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,537 describes a suspended ceiling or wall system employing clips fabricated to permit the semi-permanent attachment of the individual clips to a suspended grid tee system. The system contains a clip leg with extruded wands angling therefrom for frictionally coupling decorative molding thereto. The molding system, in turn, supports a plurality of decorative plaques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,537 describes a clip for suspending ceiling panels. The clip, at one end, attaches to the ceiling panel, and at the other end, has a hook element for removably attaching to an existing ceiling panel grid.
Even though there is a variety of suspended ceiling systems there is still a need for a suspended ceiling system which provides easily removable panels which can also be easily attached to the ceiling runner grid system. In addition to this, for cosmetic purposes, the ceiling system should preferably not show any part of the ceiling runners after the suspended ceiling has been installed. The present invention provides such a ceiling system.